So In Love With Two
by SilverDawnMist
Summary: Jake imprints with a girl named Ali, his dream girl, a girl with no promblems in life untill now. The biggest problem? Paul imprinted on her too. Who will she choose? How will she ever decide? JacobxOcxPaul
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie's stuff. That's the last time I will say that for this story.**

**Enjoy**

_**~~~~ 3 ~~~~**_

**So In Love With Two**

**Prologue--Why?**

**_Ali POV_**

Why was I so stupid to come to La Push for the summer? Everything is going to be ruined because I need to leave…

On the plus side I feel more complete then when I first came here, more whole, more together. I know more about myself then I ever thought I could. It was unbelievable.

On the down side I felt more torn then I ever have in my whole life. Maybe it was better I was leaving. I wouldn't have to face this any longer. I was un-able to make the decision and that was costing everyone. It was breaking threw of us into pieces and the others were getting torn trying to take sides.

This wasn't fair! I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this. I didn't ever dream of this. Why couldn't I just forget them?

It's impossible. They complete me. No matter how much I don't want to admit it. But they do…

I guess since I got myself into this I'll just have to find away out.

Would the way out be death for one of us? I hope not. But for one of us it would solve all the problems.

It hurts us. We don't need this. No one would ask for this.

It's torture.

What do I do? Who do I chose? This is making me insane.

God or whoever's out there, please answer my prayer, help me decide.

**_~~~~ 3 ~~~~_**

**Hope you like this one. The first chapter will be up soon.**

**Review if you want.**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, ya'll. I know you've been wanting this. Ha ha.**

**Just going to take sometime to answer some reviews here first though people.**

**Babycullen101-Thanks**

**Horserider15- Thank you. I hope this was soon enough.**

**FrizzyWhizzy-haha, thanks. I thought it was pretty good to. I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**.Cullen- thank you. (:**

**NicyyOx-Thank you. Your comment made me want to finish this chapter.**

**Kathyerr9qwe- Here's a heads up Kathy, don't call a story a complete piece of shit if there's only one chapter. You may have your views about it. But thank you for your not so kind words. It really shed some light on this.**

**Kamu-Thanks.**

**TWISTED CHEERIES- Thanks so much for your support in all my stories.**

**So here's the first chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Better keep reading and reviewing. Ha ha.**

**_~~~~ 3 ~~~~_**

**_So In Love With Two_**

**_Chapter 1-Content_**

_Ali's POV_

"Ali." My grandma Suzy said with a big hug. "You've grown so much, look at you!"

I smiled at her.

I was coming down to Grandma's for the summer. Mom and dad were traveling to France to look for a place to live and they thought I should come visit Grandma before I join them. You might say that I have one of those rare family's where everyone loves each other.

"It's good to see you again Granma. I haven't grown that much."

In reality I hadn't changed that much. I was still a pitiful 5'2 in height, still had green eyes and brown hair. Still had freckles. The only thing that changed since I last saw my grandma was I had curves, hips and boobs. That was it. Other then that I was almost the same as when she had last saw me.

"Well don't just stand there. Come inside." She demanded practically pulling me inside.

She decides to cook supper while I go to get settled in. The room is blank, pale. Boring. It's white all over. From the walls to the bed spread to the lamp covering to the carpet. It was all white. I was going to have to liven it up while I was here. Grandma wouldn't mind. She loved me being creative.

I unpack all my things and put my clothes neatly in the closet, my make up neatly by the mirror, my books neatly on the shelf and…well you get the point.

As soon as I was done getting ready I went back down stairs. This was the first time I had been to grandma's house since I was ten. So about eight years. I was eight teen, and I was a little disappointed I would be finishing my high school experience somewhere other then the states. But then again it was everybody's dream to go to France, and I would get to live there.

How lucky am I?

Plus, in about six months I'll have a baby sister. She would grow up learning French form birth, which I wish I could do, I was only good in English-I still stumbled over the simplest of words.

As I made my way to the kitchen I looked at all the pictures. Grandma and Grandpa mostly. There was some pictures of mom as a baby and then she had one of me. My hair was tied back in a pink bow and I was in a white dress.

I almost cooed at the picture. Not to sound full of my self, but I was such a little cutie. There's just something about little kids that capture my heart. Someday I couldn't wait to be a mother.

Grandma and I ate in silence. It was an okay silence.

As soon as we were done we sat and watched a movie. The Titanic to be exact. Call me a sap, but I loved the Titanic. It made me cry every time I watched it. Rose had lost her true love just like that…If I had to go threw something like that then I don't know what I would do…Fall apart maybe. But she had taken it so strongly.

As the movie ended Grandma turned off the T.V., turning to look at me. "So, how's your mother doing?"

"Pretty good. Her and dad are so happy about the baby. When dad brought up the move to France out of nowhere mom was about to burst with happiness. A few weeks earlier she had been having her doubts if he still loved her. But he wants to travel the world with her and their children." I sighed. The power of love was sweet.

"Has she chosen any names yet?"

I bite my lip and think back to those long nights of me and mom flipping threw the baby name book. "Yeah, actually. She's think about something that has meaning to it. Like Faith, Hope, Destiny, Fate, Yale-she only picked that one because that's where she and dad went to school together and met. I think she was also thinking about Raina. Raina is a pretty name and I like it…But dad doesn't."

"Have they chosen a place to live?"

"No, their looking. They want something with an great view, like and apartment above some nice shops."

"What about you?" Grandma asks taking my hand.

"I'm happy anywhere." I say and she grins at me. "I would have been fine if they said we were moving to Antarctica. Wait actually I would have been thrilled about that." Antarctica is sort of like my little fantasy.

"How about any boys?" At my raised eye brows and blush she explained farther. "I haven't seen you for three years."

"There was one boy. We dated for a month, but he was more of a best friend. Other then that, no."

"Good, good. Don't need to go and get your heart broken."

She rubs my shoulders and then stands up to go back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and went to help her with what ever she could be doing. I looked at her old car out in the yard. She had complained to mom how it couldn't work anymore, but it was so pretty. Classy. Maybe I could fix it up and make it run.

Grandma would love to be able to have her old car back. But I would have to do it in secret, maybe be a surprise for her birthday. She would like it.

I would do that. It would be my own little mission. Along with brightening up the room. And make some friends. That was definitely on my list.

…

First thing I did when I woke up was sneak into Grandma's room to see if she was awake. As soon as I was sure she was still asleep I slipped on some warm clothes and slipped out side. I may not be super strong but I managed to roll the car into the garage- it was hard, and I fell down a lot, but I did it. Grandma would question where it was, I know that. But I would just tell her that I thought it would give us all more room.

Then I would have to make sure it was covered up a lot and sneak out to get work on it, but it would light up her day.

Grandma and I ate breakfast and then she had to hurry to go get to work. Can you believe a sixty year old woman still works? It's hard for me to believe. I asked her to give me a drive up to Port Angeles on her way. Of course she agreed. She just works on the outskirts of the place.

I told her I would take a cab back.

I looked threw all the stores mostly for things for the room and all that. I picked out cute trimmings and posters and hangings and bedspreads. It was mostly just mix and matched. But I bet when I put it all together it would look amazing.

There was a few books I picked up too, just something to read threw. Mom and dad made a lot of money. Like so much that we could do practically anything we wanted.

I was so excited to get back to grandma's. There was so much that I wanted to do. So so much.

…

On the ride back to La Push in the back of a taxi I opened one of the smaller books. The first line took me by surprise.

_A girl chooses what makes her the most happy, well what if the line is so close that she doesn't even know?_

The only reason it shocked me was because I've never heard it before. And it got something in my blood running that I couldn't understand.

How could a girl choose between more the one thing that made them happy? I couldn't even imagine it.

**_~~~~ 3 ~~~~_**

**So that's the first chapter. Not to good yet. That was really just introducing why she's in La Push and who she is as a person. You'll catch more characteristic of her as time goes on, but I might not be so blunt about it. She meets her number one in the next chapter. Guess who that is? Jacob! So you better review, and add an alert.**

**Until the next chapter…**

**Silver 3**


End file.
